Lost
by Pajarita Enamorada
Summary: Tomoyo es dueña de una tienda de música y Touya es profesor de música. Él se siente intrigado por ella al instante, pero ella parece ocultar un secreto, uno que no permite que él se le acerque. ¿Por qué ella le teme? Touya deberá averiguarlo y dejar de lado su tosca personalidad para poder suavizar el corazón ya herido de la joven de sus sueños.
1. Capitulo 1

LOST

Capitulo 1

…

Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es original mía.

…

Tomoyo Daidouji mostro una dulce sonrisa y volvió el rostro para recibir a la persona que acababa de entrar a la tienda, retrocedió con un gesto apenas perceptible al notar que era un alto y fuerte hombre de ojos oscuros.

-Buenas tardes- dijo con una voz aparentemente calmada- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

El hombre la miro fijamente sin suavizar su ceño fruncido y mostro un papel que momentos antes había sacado de su bolsillo delantero, se acerco con paso firme hacia ella y se lo entrego, a continuación hablo con un tono un poco brusco pero que no dejaba de ser cortés.

-Estoy buscando estos discos

Tomoyo tomó la pequeña hoja con un movimiento rápido y desvió enseguida la mirada, había palidecido ante la repentina cercanía del hombre y, consiente de lo evidente que era eso, le dio la espalda. Sin embargo esto empeoro las reacciones de su cuerpo; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle cuando lo supo detrás de ella.

-Permítame un momento

El hombre permaneció de pie y le observo, parecía intrigado, definitivamente había notado l miedo de la joven.

-Soy profesor de música en la primeria Tomoeda- dijo de pronto él- intento decidir la canción que interpretara el coro en el festival de primavera

Tomoyo en esos momentos le daba la espalda, buscando sin trabajo los discos que estaban escritos en la lista del hombre. No entendió, pase a su gran nivel de percepción, que él hombre intentaba relajarla y hacerle platica, de hecho, al escucharlo hablar con ese tono más suave, sintió que sus nervios se alteraban aun más y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué intentaba ese hombre? No le interesaba averiguarlo. Sólo quería que se fuera, deseaba que saliera de su tienda lo más rápido posible y que la dejara sola, no quería pasar otro segundo en su presencia.

-¿Usted… -el hombre le hablo en un tono mucho más suave, casi amigable y preocupado, pero enseguida pareció arrepentirse, porque se aclaro la garganta y usando un tono más brusco preguntó- ¿va a tardar mucho?

La muchacha respiro hondo y tras unos segundos, ya que sintió que sus manos dejaban de temblar, se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Aquí están- dijo yendo hacia la parte de atrás del mostrador al tiempo que evitaba su mirada- serán… 1500 yens

El hombre saco su cartera, sostuvo el dinero entre sus manos y se quedo un instante mirando a la muchacha. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta del temblor de su voz? ¿Había notado que sus manos difícilmente se podían mantener quietas? ¿Sabía que le tenía miedo y que deseaba más que otra cosa que se marchara?

-Yo… -el hombre frunció el ceño, pareció meditarlo mejor y coloco el dinero sobre el mostrador- aquí tienes…

Tomoyo suspiro aliviada, tomo el dinero, escribió rápidamente un recibo y se lo entrego junto con el montón de discos que ya había metido todo en una bolsa. El hombre hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y tomo la bolsa sin llegar siquiera a rosar su mano, su rostro parecía menos tenso, por un momento le pareció que diría algo más, sus ojos parecían querer decir algo, pero antes de que algo más ocurriera él salió rápidamente.

Suspiro aliviada.

-Cálmate, Tomoyo- dijo en voz alta- sólo era un cliente, sólo un cliente…

Su voz pareció atravesar el silencio del lugar. Las lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos mientras los terribles recuerdos volvían a ella, como si la sola presencia de aquel hombre la hubiera transportado nuevamente a ese callejón oscuro.

-No… no… ¡no!

Dijo abriendo los ojos y conteniendo el aliento. No permitiría que aquella terrible noche arruinara el resto de su vida. Sí, tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, probablemente siempre lo tendría de ahora en adelante, pero en definitiva no permitiría que este la paralizara.

Volvió a respirar hondo, se arreglo el cabello y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa.

…

Muy bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo, espero que les guste este primer capitulo, es algo corto pero los demás serán más largos. ¿Ustedes se imaginan el secreto que mantiene tan aterrada a Tomoyo? ¿Quién era el joven que entro (eso es más que obvio pero igual hay que hacer la pregunta)?... ha…. espero que les guste y que sigan la historia.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y críticas (y lo que se les ocurra), felizmente contestare cada uno… n.n

Actualizare pronto.


	2. Capitulo 2

LOST

Capitulo 2

…

Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es original mía.

…

Touya Kinomoto entro en la tienda de música sin esperar demasiado, no es que fuera especialmente exigente, pero sabía que ese lugar había abierto unas semanas atrás, así que era poco probable que estuviera muy bien surtido. ¿Por qué había entrado entonces? Muy simple. Era maestro de música de la escuela primeria de Tomoeda, era casi su obligación saber que clase de tienda era aquella, además las otras tiendas tenían un estilo muy diferente a esa y sentía cierta curiosidad sobre la clase de persona que dirigía un local como ese.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando atravesó el umbral y por un instante se quedo mirando el lugar.

Era amplio y elegante, las paredes estaban adornadas por grandes carteles donde se veían desde los clásicos grupos de Rock hasta los grupos que estaban de moda, también había bastantes estanterías llenas de discos y cuadernillos de partituras, y ya llegando al fondo, perfectamente acomodado en un nada improvisado escenario, varios instrumentos musicales y grandes bocinas de todos tamaños. Todo estaba muy bien iluminado y el color azul claro de las paredes daba una sensación extraña de calidez.

No estaba mal.

Siguió caminando y dio una vuelta por el lugar. ¡Estaba mejor surtido de lo que había pensado! Tenía que admitirlo, había estado muy equivocado desde el principio. Se quedo de pie en medio de todo y vio por un instante a los demás compradores.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a la dueña del lugar. Una dulce y hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules, esbelta y que seguramente tendría un par de años menos que él. Sin perder una amigable sonrisa, platicaba con una estudiante y le mostraba la mercancía. Parecía segura de si misma y mucho más experta de lo que se podría esperar de alguien tan joven, Touya casi sonríe al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando como un viejo. ¡Él también sabía mucho más de música de lo que se podía esperar de un joven de 26!

Quiso acercársele pero repentinamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuvo que salir del lugar.

Tendría que volver más tarde.

…

Días después volvió al local.

Entro con paso seguro y busco con a mirada a la hermosa muchacha dueña del lugar, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y parecía acomodar mejor una mercancía, al escucharlo se volvió y lo recibió con un una gran sonrisa.

Por un instante la quiso imitar, algo en su interior estaba a punto de obligarlo a mostrar una actitud cálida y amistosa, pero la reacción que ella tubo una vez lo vio lo hizo reaccionar al instante y un pronunciado ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro.

La muchacha ante él evito mirarlo de frente y se tenso ante su sola presencia, le pareció que se alejaba de él, a pesar de estar ambos bastante lejos, ella parecía querer estar aun más lejos de él. ¿Estaba asustada? La miro fijamente intentando leer sus movimientos y sin saberlo se encontró caminando hacia ella.

Su cuerpo pareció actuar por cuenta propia, no se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo ni del tono en que se lo dijo, se sentía extraño. ¿Por qué aquella muchacha se alejaba de él? ¿Por qué evitaba su mirada y huía de él? La siguió con la mirada y noto los leves temblores, su caminar lento y hasta el estremecimiento involuntario al sentir su mirada fija en su espalda.

Casi se sintió culpable. ¿Su presencia era demasiado para la joven? Tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a estar en compañía de un hombre como él. Reprimió un gruñido de molestia en el fondo de su garganta al recordar lo imponente de su figura, después de todo era un hombre alto y musculoso y con una mirada intimidante.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que suavizara su mirada y le hablara con una voz que intentaba ser más amigable. Quería que ella supiera que él era de fiar, que a pesar de su actitud brusca era un buen hombre al que por supuesto que no debía temer, quería que ella se relajara un poco y le mirara por un instante. ¿Qué mejor forma que decirle su profesión y aclarar porqué había comprado un montón de discos? La imagen de un profesor de primaria era la mejor carta de presentación.

Pero ella no dijo nada.

Se quedo callada y siguió dándole la espalda sin la menor intención de mantener una plática.

-"Rayos"-Pensó Touya- "¿La asuste tanto?"

Por un instante la imagen de su llorona hermana a los 3 años apareció en su mente. Ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de culpa, la que le había llenado cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana nunca podría dejar de temer a la oscuridad, la que había sentido ante las incontrolables lágrimas de Sakura que al pie de la escalera pedía a gritos la compañía de alguien.

Hablo sin pensar.

-¿Usted…

Se callo.

¿Qué pensaba preguntarle? ¿Acaso iba a entrometerse en su vida? ¿Iba a cuestionarla e incomodarla haciéndole un montón de preguntas con tal de que ella confesara el porqué de su miedo? ¿Pensaba seriamente hacerle saber que él podía notar su miedo para que ella se sintiera como una niña tonta e indefensa?

Se aclaro la garganta y volvió a hablar con su tono brusco. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a susurrar y a usar un tono tan cálido y tan inusual en él?

-¿va a tardar mucho?

La joven siguió dándole la espalda. Pudo notar que intentaba tranquilizarse, así que espero pacientemente a que ella volviera para verlo. Ahí estaba, su sonrisa nuevamente, pero no era una sincera sonrisa, era una forzada, una fría y vacía sonrisa que intentaba ser cortés.

Le indico cuanto era por el costo de los libros y puso todo en una bolsa.

Parecía que no había manera, aquella chica, sin importar lo que él dijera o hiciera, permanecería con miedo. Saco el dinero de la cartera y se quedo viendo a la joven frente a él. ¿Por qué le tendría miedo? ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara de él? Sí, era hermosa, no podía negar que le gustaba físicamente, de hecho se sentía atraído de una manera casi inexplicable hacia su mirada, a pesar de que ella no quería fijar la vista en sus ojos ni un solo instante. No, ella permanecía ahí, de pie frente a él, con la mirada baja mientras un leve temblor le recorría el cuerpo ante su presencia, era claro que quería huir, quería que él la dejara sola.

-Yo…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, su boca intentaba decir algo para tranquilizar a la muchacha mientras que su cerebro le mandaba cerrar la boca y largarse del lugar.

¿Qué clase de frase tranquilizadora podría haberla calmado?

No lo sabía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir. No podía reconocer la clase de temor que había en los ojos de la joven, nunca antes había visto a una mujer temblar de aquella manera tan peculiar. No le temía a él exclusivamente, no era su mirada lo que la había alterado, no era su ceño fruncido ni su actitud, estaba seguro de que había algo más allá de eso.

Las mujeres que él conocía temblaban y se sonrojaban, evitaban su mirada, retrocedían notablemente, escondían sus sonrisas… el miedo palpable en ella parecía querer ser oculto tras una sombra que cubría su mirada… un recuerdo, una sensación en su cuerpo, una cosa que no llegaba a identificar por completo… él le recordaba algo de su pasado…

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de hasta donde lo habían llevado sus ideas. Rápidamente puso el dinero en la mesa y alejo su mente de esas ideas. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

- Aquí tienes…

Ella suspiro. Sí, seguramente se sentía verdaderamente aliviada después de ser liberada del escrutinio del que era presa por parte suya.

Tomo la bolsa y con una inclinación le dio las gracias.

Quiso decir algo más, quiso agradecerle con alguna palabra, quiso sonreírle y de alguna manera tranquilizarla, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera la calmaría, si acaso, podría ponerla aun más nerviosa. Ella sólo lo quería fuera de ahí.

Así que cumplió sus deseos y salió velozmente.

...

!Tantan!

¿Les gusto?

¡A mí sí!

No he decidido si haré este tipo de capítulos mostrando las ideas de uno y luego las del otro, pero es lindo empezar la historia viendo ambos lados. ¿Qué creen que pase después? ¿Touya realmente se rendirá? ¿no? ¿entonces cual sera su próximo movimiento? ¿Cómo lograra hablar siquiera comenzar una platica con ella? Ha... comienzo a enamorarme de nuestro querido Touya... ¡Cuantas cosas pasan por su cabeza!

Muy bien... esta actualización fue más rápida de lo que pensé... ¡así que sigan la historia!

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, ideas, críticas... cualquier cosa... contestare lo más rápido posible.. n.n

¡Cuidense!


End file.
